List of My Life as a Teenage Robot characters
This is the list of characters featured in My Life as a Teenage Robot. Main characters Villains Vexus Queen of the all-robotic Cluster Empire, Vexus (voiced by Eartha Kitt and Cree Summer) is obsessed with the conquest of Earth, under the claim of "liberating robotkind" from the humans. About the only thing that matches her dreams of conquest is her obsession with Jenny, whom Vexus has continuously tried to induct into the Cluster (though with no lasting success). In addition to her wicked cunning, Vexus is a master manipulator, often appearing in disguise to try and convince Jenny into joining her. This also reflects in her ruling of the Cluster homeworld, Cluster Prime, where she uses fear and propaganda to keep her loving subjects in line with her views while promoting herself as a peace-loving queen. Vexus also has a daughter, Vega (voiced by Thora Birch) who is also among those blinded to the truth, though she and Jenny eventually exposed Vexus for what she truly is. Smytus Smytus (voiced by Steven Blum) is an arrogant Cluster commander with an overinflated ego. As opposed to the manipulative Vexus, Smytus prefers action, and is always quick to jump into battle. However, while he thinks highly of himself, Jenny and her allies often see through his bombastic threats and find a way to thwart his plans. Krackus Krackus is a Cluster inventor, though not a very good one. Although he is skilled at putting all sorts of nasty devices together, he usually misses the necessary details needed for them to work, which usually results in humiliating defeats for the Cluster. Minor Characters Dr. Phineas Mogg Dr. Phineas Mogg is Nora Wakeman's top scientific rival. Mogg never hesitates to insult Dr. Wakeman and her inventions, which both her and Jenny do not take too kindly to. He once built his own robotic "child", Kenny, who is fairly smart, but tends to act more like a domesticated dog than a human (fittingly, his code number is YK-9). Jenny once had a brief crush on Kenny, but called it off after seeing Kenny's canine habits in action. Brit and Tiff Brit (voiced by Moira Quirk) and Tiff (voiced by Cree Summer), collectively known as the Crust Cousins, are a pair of snooty rich girls who take pleasure in making Jenny's life miserable. Normally, Jenny takes their insults in stride, but she isn't above competing with the Crusts just to show them up. Don Prima An extremely good-looking teen guy in Tremorton, Don Prima (voiced by Quinton Flynn), considers himself the most handsome guy in town. However, he is obnoxiously shallow (a prima donna, hence his name), and is more likely to cry over ruined shoes than care for anyone besides himself. Jenny once had a crush on Don, but gave up on him after seeing his self-centered attitude for himself. The XJ Line Jenny isn't the only XJ robot in the line. Eight other models preceded her in development. Each one has a specific personality. *'XJ-1' is the first of the XJ Line but is ironically the baby, as her design shows. Unable to speak, she communicates in a series of beeps and whistles similar to R2-D2. *'XJ-2' looks like a small ray gun, and has a nasty habit of hiccupping lasers. *'XJ-3' is a small, crudely-made humanoid robot. As an early prototype, she easily falls apart and lacks some balance. *'XJ-4' is an octopus-like robot who is a notorious neat-freak. All her arms hold cleaning utensils of some sort. She is chronologically the first speech-capable XJ robot. *'XJ-5' is a literal chatterbox, often flying around and yakking everyone's ear off with all sorts of gossip and chatter. *'XJ-6' is one of the more abstract of the XJ series. She looks a bit like Jenny, but her design is more crude. This echoes her constant jealousy towards others for what they have. *'XJ-7' is a mopey, bulky robot with incredibly low self-esteem. To her, life is nothing but one miserable incident after another. *'XJ-8' is the largest XJ robot, and also the most obsessed with her duty. With hardly any emotion, her speech and attitude is almost all-robotic, compared to the other XJ robots and their more humanlike characteristics. Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot characters Category:Character lists